


Electric Love

by Forest_fire_Heather



Category: South Park, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Alpha Bebe Stevens, Alpha Craig Tucker, Alpha Kenny McCormick, Alpha Stan Marsh, Alpha Wendy Testaburger, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Bottom Eric Cartman, Bottom!Cartman, Cartman feels, Cartman fighting the world for his secondary gender, Cartman starving himself, Dirty Talk, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Immortal Kenny McCormick, Jealous Kyle Broflovski, Love, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tweek Tweak, Omega eric cartman, Omegaverse, Other, Pining, Possesive, Praise Kink, Secrets, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Kenny McCormick, Top Kyle Broflovski, Uke Eric Cartman, bullimia, main relationship Kyle/Cartman, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_fire_Heather/pseuds/Forest_fire_Heather
Summary: Eric cartman enters the omega verse with the whole of South Park. He figures he would become a strong powerful Alpha, but when the test results are in it threatens to crumble his whole world as he’s known it. This is the shit that goes down after everything is said and done.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Eric Cartman, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Kenny McCormick, Eric Cartman/Wendy Testaburger, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh/Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 27
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE : HINT OF SPICE

It’s 2:39 am Cartman is fast asleep, the night is silent, cricket chirping being the only noise outside of sull street noises. In his dream there was nothing but darkness, cartman isn’t afraid of the dark, he isn’t actually afraid of anything. He is extremely bored here, he doesn’t realize he’s asleep though he just sits and waits for something to happen.

“Goddammit anything ... I’m so bored I’m gonna kill myself.” Cartman rolls his eyes and lays down in the abyss of darkness. He lays down slowly soothing off to sleep until a sharp electric bolt powers through him

“hey!!!!” He whines jumping up so he’s sitting up. Only he isn’t where he was anymore. The deep darkness was now illuminated, sparking with beautiful pink and strobing baby blues spirals, crimson electric light soothing between the hues of color.

“What the fuck.” Was all Cartman could let out before being loudly awakened by his alarm clock. “Mmmmm....” he groggily flopped over and wacked the clock. He didn’t have time to take in the dream or what any of it meant. Fuck that it’s time to get ready for schoo.

“MOMMM!!!” His mom hurried into his room already expecting him to call her. She comes in carrying clothes for him to change into and a little beanie.

“Good morning sweetie I got your outfit picked out, once your all dressed come down to get some breakfast.” Cartman scowls are her and grabs his clothes.

“Alright mom bye.” He pushes her out the room and starts to dress. A cold shiver runs down his body as he changes his shirt. Weird. He changes his pants and he can’t help how much his body jolts.

“Gahh fuck!” He grabs his beanie and walks into the bathroom. Honey eyes meet honey eyes as he peers at his reflection. He was still a little chubby but after freshman year he got a bit more into eating better. Of course he still had problems with under eating and starving himself but to him he had gotten over the worst of it. He hoped. He brushed his teeth and headed downstairs to eat.

“Mom last night I had a really strange dream.” He said in between bites of captain crunch. ‘God captain crunch is such a fag I hate this cereal. “ also mooooom I told you to stop getting captain crunch, he’s such a fag I want Frosted Flakes mom Frosted Flakes.”

“Oh dear don’t use the word fag South Park has a lot of gay people and we love and accept them don’t we.” She grabbed his bowl once he was done.

Cartman rolled his eyes 

“Bye honey have an amazing day at school!” She yells as Cartman starts for the bus stop seeing both Kenny and butters. Usually Kenny would catch a ride with Kyle in his car with Stan, wonder what happened today. Cartman grimaced. That dumb Jew won’t even let me near his car.

“Hey cartman!” Kenny and butter were already laughing when I walked up. Those two fairies are always laughing.

“Hey gas bags, oh and uh why didn’t you get a ride with Kyle today huh too poor to get used to the good life?” He loved that Kenny was still poor, it was just too funny.

“Fuck you fatass, Kyle got grounded and now he has to ride the bus for a month. Look there he is now walking with Stan.

“Ew.” Cartman watched Kyle walk down with Stan. Everything about him made cartman want to vomit. A couple of curls had fallen out of his hat laying on his sun kissed skin. Gross. Cartman watched this disturbing scene until the boys reached them.

“Oh look it’s a dirty rat Jew.” He couldn’t even help himself, it literally just slipped out. Kyle’s demeanor got dark.

“Gosh I haven’t even done anything yet fucking cartman.”

“YES YOU DID YOUR PEOPLE STOLE FROM AMERICA AND ARE THE REASON THE ECONOMY IS RUINED FOREVER AND!!!-

“SHUT UP SHUT UP CARTMAN YOU ARE SUCH A RACIST ASSHOLE I CANT EVEN WITH YOU.” Stan grabbed at kyles arm keeping him from stepping forward and letting cartman have it. On the other hand maybe he should let go.

The bus arrives as the two heated boys we’re about to topple each other. Kyle stomps on the bus finding his seat with Stan. Watching cartman shuffle his way to the back along with them, sitting right across from them.

“GOD.” Kyle huffs out in frustration. Stan laughs a little, it’s become a cycle for him being in the middle of these two. Kyle is his best friend in life and cartman, well they aren’t best friends but they’ve known each other so long he can definitely call him his friend. The whole bus ride they bantered and threw stuff across the isle at each other’s. When they got off they headed to class and got in their seats.

Cartman was already snickering at something.

“What’s so funny fattass.” Clyde askes

“IM NOT FUCKING FAT.” Cartman argues but still gestures for Clyde to come closer. Cartman whispers it to Clyde and Clyde makes a grossed out face looking over to Kyle. Clyde walks up to kyles seat and taps on his shoulder.

“Kyle I’m sorry Jews have to go through jew periods and you happen to be going through yours, I’ve noticed how angry you’ve been, it must be hard on you.” Kyle looked shocked, it is his junior year and shit like this still happens to him.

“Who told you that.”

“Cartman.”

“FUCK YOU FATASS.” He yells in the class. Cartman rolls his eyes and smirks.

“Told you so.” Cartman snides “ it’s so bad he can’t even help himself from yelling at mee.”

“Wow that is bad.” Clyde chimes in making his way back to his seat. Kyle fumes as Mr Garrison walks in.

“Now everybody we have a very important seminar we have to go through today. As some of you may know in the real world there is a class division. ‘Oh this again,’ cartman thinks the whole class division never bothered him, he knows all his life he is gonna turn up on top no matter what. Mr garrison continues, the top class or as we know them Alphas are the most dependable class, being typaically physically the strongest and most intellectual of all the classes. Cartman eyes sparkled. He needed to be an alpha. It felt so right, he was smarter and his big bones totally made him stronger than any of these chumps. He totally spaced out into the world of alphas. There was something about a lame normal average beta and some weird sex talk garrison went off about. Whatever. He only needed to know about one thing and that was what an alpha is. What he would be.

“As I was saying all of you will be brought to the nurse where one by one you will be  
tested for your secondary genders. Cartman hopped out of his chair practically jumping at the chance to find out HIS secondondary gender. ‘Hell they might find I’m some sort of special new gender that’s even stronger and smarter than an alpha.’ He grinned while walking with his classmates.

“I wanna be an omega.” Kenny told his classmates. “I heard omegas can marry rich alphas and practically save their families from poverty.” He closes his eyes and thinks of lobster, steaks and a warm bed for his sister Karen as he swims in his idea of being an omega.

‘An omega huh,” cartman thinks ‘Mr garrison did say something about an omega, what was that again. Something about sex and babies. Weird.’ So far everything is expected. Most of his classmates are betas. Stan and Bebe are the first to find out they are alpha class. They walked out beaming like they won the lottery. Cartman couldn’t wait. Cmon cmon cmon cmon cmon...

“Shut up fat boy!” Kyle yells. Ew that Jew was behind him the whole time and cartman couldn’t even sniff him out. So sneaky. “don’t be jealous Kyle, I’m gonna be a rich alpha while you become trapped in a life of endless babies you trolluping Jew.”

“Ha! YOU think YOU’RE an alpha.” Kyle was a almost choking. “You’re probably a lame beta, nothing special about you.” After Kyle said that he felt a strange feeling ‘that wasn’t true’ Kyle thought ‘cartman was unfortunately the most unique person he’s ever met, in a sick twisted kind of way.’ He thought of cartman being an alpha, so unfitting he thought. He’ll Probably be a beta, even though he is so much fit into a little package. He thought about it for a while, maybe... just maybe he could be an Omega. Kyle had to take a double take. Now that would be something to see. Omega cartman. Cartman being an omega. Hmm.

“Eric Cartman, time to take your test.” The nurse opened the door gesturing Eric to come in.

“Aw finally!” Cartman gave Kyle one last dirty look then trotted off into the nurses office.

Kyle waited for a while outside of the nurses office, of course cartman is yelling about something. He waited until finally the door swung open with a slam, revealing cartman with a huge smug look on his face.

“A. L. P. H. A. I’m an ALPHA all of you gizzards. Hear that you drab jew I’m due for a world of money and bitches.” Cartman beamed down the hallway.

Kyle was shocked. An alpha. Cartman was such an Asshole he didn’t deserve anything let alone being an alpha.

“Kyle brofloski, it’s time to take your test.” Kyle was a bit worried, finding out cartman is an alpha rattled him. He could literally be an omega now, this totally changed everything.

He walked into the nurses office eyeing the metal chair set up in front of a medical desk. He sits down followed by the nurse.

“Now Kyle we are gonna take your blood test first then try and test your pheromone senses. The blood test was easy enough. Kyle isn’t really afraid of needles. A steady drip of blood turned into a stream as it flowed down into a test tube. She then brought over three covered vials . “I’m gonna open one vial at a time and I want you to tell me if you feel any reaction.” She opened the first one. Nothing. “Expected.” She says. Then she opened the next one, this one made him feel on edge, like a fight was about to happen.

“I feel tense,” Kyle’s shifted in the metal chair. “I don’t like this smell at all.” He covered his nose. She noted that down then closed the vial. Thank god. She grabbed the last one eyeing Kyle. “Ready?” Kyle nodded and she popped the top off the vial. Kyle sat up his eyes immediately dilated. Oh my god. A sweet scent filled the room. It made Kyle want to run up and snatch the vial right from  
Her hands. “Kyle?”

“I-it it’s sweet... really really sweet.” He was being consumed by the sweetness in the air. She wrote some notes down and closed the vial.

“wait don’t.” Kyle felt weird having that feeling being taken from him. He didn’t want to admit it but he was feeling pretty cross with the nurse right now.

“Sorry the test is complete. She then labeled the blood and put in a giant test machine that held many different contraptions. Once it stopped a single slip of paper fell out the slot at the end.

“Kyle brofloski you are a confirmed alpha congratulations.”

“Really... I’m an alpha?” He looked down at his hands turning them around. He wasn’t sure how to feel. He felt happy, actually he felt really happy. I’m an alpha.

The nurse smiled. “Actually you are most likely a dominant alpha but it isn’t clear until you’re 18, you’ll find out some time next year.”

“A dominant alpha?” Kyle questioned. The nurse nodded.

“A dominant alpha has to be even more careful, you will be more sensitive to feral alphas and omegas in bloom. Dominant alphas can also give commands to weaker more docile alphas and omegas alike.” She paused standing up to grab medicine from a nearby cabinet. Here this contains medication you must take daily and scent blockers, you wouldn’t want a friend of yours to catch a whiff of your scent and go into a full blown heat at school.” Kyle was confused a bit but grabbed the bag. The nurse followed him out calling the next kid in.

Outside Stan, Kenny and cartman were all standing together pumped and loud. He already knew Stan and cartman where alphas, he wondered if Kenny got his wish and was actually an omega. They all turned to Kyle and bustled over to him.

“So...” everyone waited in anticipation.

“I’m an alpha.” Kyle spoke “well actually they think I might be a dominant alpha but it’s too soon to tell.” Both Kenny and Stan cheered. Cartman looked mad but that made sense, cartman hated him of course he wouldn’t want him to have it all as an alpha.

“Wow I guess we are all alphas.” Kenny grabbed on to his buddies and gathered them in. Cartman was squished against Kyle.

“Hey!!” Cartman pushes away, “you fairy alphas can do whatever Now that I’m an alpha I have bigger plans than you peasants. I’m going home.”

“Weak” Stan replied

“Wait you’re going home?” Kenny asks “it’s only first period.” Cartman shrugged. He’s left school early almost everyday that week.

Kyle oddly wanted to keep cartman there but still watched as he went right out the door at the end of the hallway. Kyle knew this day was special. He knew this day would change everything. He couldn’t ever understand just how much everything was about to change. He just looked back over to his gushing friends and joined them, heading to second period.


	2. Dumpster Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says it all

Cartman walked all the way home disregarding how even the sidewalk seemed odd now, the trees looked weird. He felt strange. He was mad, all of his friends were alphas. He bit his mouth. He wasn’t even sure how to feel right now

“No way is that true! I’m gonna find out myself those lying sons of bitches.” He then got a darker more calculated thought come to mind. He raced home giddy with excitement for his new plan.

“Oh poopseykins your home early again, did something happen at school?” His mother let him in the house comforting him immediately. He didn’t know if he trusted his mom with what happened today.

“Maaam I really wanna tell you something but if you jew me over and let someone know my whole life could be ruined.” He stared at her waiting for a signal that he could trust.

“Of course my little man, I won’t tell a soul.” She smiled. Cartman still felt uneasy but this situation was a little bit above his pay grade. He wasn’t trying to seriously fuck things up. He got closer and whispered what happened.

NURSES OFFICE

cartman did not want to sit in the metal chair.

“Are you really gonna make me sit on there, is this fucking saw.” The nurse scowled at his language and grabbed a pillow from behind the desk and set it on the chair.

“Only for you.” She huffed. “Now Cartman we are gonna take your blood test first then try and test your pheromone senses, there won’t be any trouble right.”

Cartman hates needles, “uh actually I don’t do needles.” She didn’t care though wrapping his arm and getting it fast enough so he’d barely notice. He watched the blood drip into a stream into a vial.

“Oh god.” He was super tense, probably about to pass out and die. The room is spinning, his hands are numbing all the way to the bone.

“Eric ERIC.” The nurse broke Him out of it. “Your done.” Cartman sank into the metal chair.

“You bitch you tried to kill me.” He groggily slacks still in the chair. He watched as she grabbed three vials. “What now.”

“We’re gonna test your pheromones senses, ready to start?.”

“No.” Cartman shot back. The nurse didn’t listen though she just popped off the top of the first vial. “Nothing. Is this a joke.” Cartman snapped. She rolled her eyes and noted that down grabbing the second vial.

“Yeah so I’m done with this fake test.” he got up to leave when she popped the second vial making cartman drop to his knees. Oh shit.

His vision was again filled with strobes of pink and blue, electricity coursing through mind.

Holy fucking shit.

“Haa...” he felt weird. He felt really vulnerable and open.

“Eric? Are you okay?” He looked back at her, flushed face with one hand on the floor keeping him up and the other covering his mouth. 

An inner feeling starts to form making him want to be surrounded by this feeling. What the fuck is happening. I’m losing myself-

“CLOSE THAT THING!” He cried softly. The nurse looks at him almost sadistacally for a bit before closing it and taking her stupid little notes. Cartman was physically stuck on the floor. Putting weight in his limbs just didn’t feel right right now.

She opened the final vial and he sensed a light candy like smell but instead of saying anything he just decided to turn and glare at the nurse.

“Anything?” She asks. Cartman scowls.

“Your a terrorist I’m not gonna answer to you ever again.” Cartman turned away fast. The nurse again rolled her eyes, noted something down then took the blood vial and placed it in the machine.

Cartman glared at that nurse. ‘I don’t trust this sadistic witch’ he thinks. After going through the machine a white paper fell into the slot. She grabbed it and smiled looking over to cartman.

“ Eric cartman you are a confirmed omega congratulations.” Cartman snapped up at her.

No fucking way.

Seriously no fucking way.

She must- she must be lying to me.

“YOU LYING WITCH!! I knew you would pull something like this!! Everyone is jealous that I get eveything I want and even you can’t help but lying to me you nazi lying BITCH!!” With that cartman huffed biting away a backstabbed cry and after collecting himself off the floor. He waltzed out.

“W-wait! ERI-“ SLAM.

Fuck all these bastards.

BACK HOME

“So basically the nurse has it out for me maam.” He whines.

“Oh honey are you sure, I mean if your an omega it would be very important we know for sure.”

“MAM IM NOT AN OMEGA IM A GOD DAMN ALPHA.” He cries and runs upstairs.

“Oh hun.” She grabs the phone to make a phone call to the school.

THE BROFLOSKI HOME

Kyle got home and immediately told his parents, his mom was so happy for him she decided to have a big family dinner to celebrate. His father decided to take this time to teach Kyle what it means to be an alpha.

“Kyle now that you are an alpha you need to be a bit more careful. Do you happen to know if any of the other students were confirmed an omega?”

Kyle thinks. Oh yeah at the end of the day the teacher told them that we had 21 alphas in the school and 4 omegas.

“They’re four omegas. In the whole school.” Kyle answers. ‘I wonder if it’s anyone in our class.’ He thinks.

“It’d be best for you to find out just who those kids are. See alphas and omegas have an effect on each other that could put you guys in a difficult situation. You can’t forget to take your blockers with you. Accidentally triggering a heat in public could be dangerous.” Kyle oddly understood.

“Yeah... I felt something strange when I took my pheromone test, if it’s anything like that I don’t wanna be around anyone to see what could happen.” His father nodded.

“I trust that you’ll be a great alpha... now go wash up for dinner.” Kyle smiled and went upstairs somewhat deep in thought.

‘four omegas at our school huh...’ he couldn’t stop thinking about that feeling he felt at the nurse.

This was gonna be crazy.

After dinner Kyle layed in bed thinking about tomorrow and wondered if anything would be different between his classmates pm. His thoughts ran rampant until he fell into a deep sleep. Everything was dark. Pure blackness. He walked around in the darkness endlessly.

Oh shit

He started to run. ‘Fuck! I’m trapped.’ Kyle starts to pick up his pace. running faster, faster, FASTER.

He didn’t even notice until- THUD!

“Ow...” he tripped over something. He barely regained his senses before he was overwhelmed by a sweet sweet smell.

This is-

He couldn’t control himself. He reached for it and sunk his teeth in. Instantly Strobes of color and electricity filled the empty darkness overpowering it immensely.

So good. So undeniably good. Fuck- he can hear screaming, he is being pushed away. 

That won’t stop him.

‘Fuck I can’t stop aghhh!’ he thinks ‘I-I I’m losing myself.’ He keeps biting away. It’s just too good to stop.

He is feeling everything right now. Love. Hate. Fear. Jealousy. Way. Too. Much.

Before he knew it he devoured it all.

“Gahh!” Kyle woke in a sweat. His body was hot. He yanked the covers off. He was deep in a haze of lust. His leg tapped anxiously on the floor. ‘What the fuck was that.’ His eyes had changed color from emeralds green to a sharp intense hue of gold. He was losing his mind.

CARTMANS HOUSE

Eric was sleeping in his usual darkness, he had this dream all the time. It’s so weird

It’s so dark here too. He lays down and falls asleep soundly without a second thought. He was sure something would wake him up for the light show but for right now that could wait.

This time the electricity that bolted through him physically grabbed onto him.

‘Huh!!?!’ Cartman yelped.

It continued to bite and bite. Cartman was screaming. It didn’t hurt. No. Something much worse than pain was happening. Eric was terrified. His whole body was being consumed. He pushed away as hard as he could.

Fuck that was a mistake. Arms and teeth sink deeper into him. He is gonna lose everything, he can feel it.

“Hic stop!!! I- I...”

“I...”

cartman couldn’t move anymore. He felt surrounded by something. It made him feel safe. He wasn’t scared anymore. All his emotions start to fade away. His memories, his intentions

‘Who... who is doing. This...” Cartman tried to say but again nothing.

His mind turns off and his body gives in to whatever was happening. It just felt so good. So good...

Cartman woke to the sound of birds. He felt whole. Weirdly calm and happy. He got up and walked to his window taking in the fresh air. He got dressed himself, still in a bit of a daze and walked downstairs.

“Oh Eric you got all ready, my little man is so grown up.” Cartman walked to the table. There was pancakes sausage and eggs Layed out nicely on a plate with a glass of orange juice. He wasn’t really hungry. He took a sip of orange juice and decided that was enough.

“Bye mom.” He says. She’s upstairs so she doesn’t hear but he says it anyways leaving out the front door.

All his friends are at the bus stop oh and butters is there too.

“Hey Eric.” Kenny beams. His pretty blue eyes sparkling. Cartman is so sleepy right now he just huddles in close with his friends,  
leaning on them. “Did you sleep well?” Kenny asks. Cartman hums and shakes his head no still too groggy to speak up yet. Kenny oddly is loving cartman learning into him. He unintentionally lets out his alpha pheromes.

Kyle and Stan direct there eyes at him fiercely. “Dude what the hell?!” Stan growls. Kyle is on edge too, trying to keep himself from hurting his best friend. Kenny puts his hands up moving from cartman making cartman whine.

All the boys turn to cartman.

“It’s ok I got you.” Stan grabs him looking at him in the eyes. You didn’t get much sleep last night did you.” Cartman is overwhelmed tbh.

Kyle stares at cartman. “Are you feeling alright?” Cartman sneers at him

“I’M FINE!” The bus comes up right as he yells at him. Kyle is visibly annoyed now as they get on the bus. Stan takes his usual seat near the back, so does cartman. Kyle gets on still annoyed, he eyes Stan and goes to sit basically squishing himself against cartman.

Stan looks back at him gesturing with his movement something like ‘dude what the heck why are you sitting over there???’

Kyle doesn’t pay any mind though instead turning to cartman who was currently trying to push him out of the seat. “Cartman.” Kyle holds him still. “I can tell something is wrong. Tell me.” Kyle is serious, looking into his eyes. Cartman isn’t even sure what’s going on. Is he really being cornered by Kyle right now. Cartman can’t let him if all people know... The bus stops.

“Back up you fag!” Cartman pushes Kyle away and basically makes a run for it out the bus.

“Cartman!!” Kyle yells after him. He gets out of the bus and looks left and right trying to spot the mischievous brunette. Dammit. 

He lost him.

Stan gets off the bus and makes his way over to Kyle. Kenny catches up too as they make their way to class. “My dad told me I gotta figure out who the four omegas are at this school you guys should probably keep an ear out for who they are too.”

“One of them is In the freshmen year her name is Hannah.” Kenny puts his hands behind his head and stretches “and there’s dog poo that lucky bastard. He already got his eyes on token. All he has to do is not use his medication and token won’t stand a chance.” Kyle and Stan got a cold chill.

“Wait dude how do you already know who they are??” Kyle can’t help but ask. Kenny smiles at him.

“I mean I’ve already been making my way through most of the girls and some of the guys.” Kenny grins. “ aand one omega.”

Both Stan and Kyle stop

“Dude seriously?!” Stan asks. Kenny nods blushing a little.

“Yeah but she isn’t talking to me... shit kinda went down.”

Kyle frowns ‘It always does.’ He thinks. “Was it the freshman girl??”

“yeah.” Kenny grins again literally beaming. Kyle rolls his eyes. Of course he would. “It was so fucking amazing.” Kenny continues.

“What happened?” Stan questioned. Kenny’s face kinda goes dark.

“You don’t even wanna know. Right after we fucked I tripped down her stairs and It was like I fucking died. I don’t remember anything after that. She won’t even look at me though, it’s so fucked.” Kenny grimaces

“Dude.” Stan stares

“Well you look fine.” Kyle states.

“Thanks Kyle but what the hell am I supposed to do about Hannah? I really liked being with an omega.” Kenny sighs. He imagines the gentle atmosphere she held. “They make all your stress just melt away.”

They arrive to their first period, taking their seats and grabbing their textbooks.

“Yeah well Kelly told me there are two omegas in our classroom, her dad is the nurse’s husband and her mom is the nurse, she totally let her know.” Bebe and the girls were chatting away as the class started.

“Shut up I totally want one! I know it’s not a girl, we all swore we weren’t one.” A red haired girl named Jenna spoke up.

“No way I’m totally gonna have an alpha boyfriend.” Other girls piped up.

Bebe grinned. She knew that the omegas’ had to be boys. She wouldn’t let them be eaten up by these immature alphas. Plus, she got a taste of what an omega was like during her pheromones test. She wanted it for herself.

Their first period teacher mr garrison walks in the classroom.

Bebe was watching every one who came in. She was determined to figure out who the omega was. Butters was an obvious pick to be an omega. She snuck up behind him during free read and scented him to no reaction. I guess it’s not butters.

Kyle overheard the girls talking. He figured the omegas’ would probably be girls in another grade, he didn’t think it would be someone in the classroom let alone two boys. The teacher has assigned them to read and take notes on Mr gables. He was too distracted to read, he just zoned out looking at the text. He thought about how weird this was and how just the other day none of this even existed in his world.

Bebe asked the teacher for the hall pass to use the restroom. She always spent at least 20 minutes of class relaxing in the bathroom.

She spotted Eric cartman and Clyde in the hallway. She walked up to them giving Clyde a friendly greeting, completely ignoring Eric. She started talking about how tired she is and how she has a new vape flavor she wants him to try. Eric rolls his eyes and pushes through both of them not caring about it at all.

Bebe offendedly steps back. She intensely releases her inner alpha.

She’s met with a soothing smell of hot cocoa and pink hues fill her mind.

‘Huh??’

‘Who is that coming from...’

‘Clyde?’

‘Or is it...’

The bell rings. Kids fill the hallways allowing for Eric to make his escape.

Cartman huffs as he makes his way into his workshop class. “That bitch.” He curses under his breath as he takes his seat next to stan. Still trying to wrap his head around Bebe that sociopath. ‘What was she trying to do??’ He was still visibly pretty flushed.

Stan was putting the date on his paper when a very frantic feeling came over him.

“Cartman what’s wrong?” Stan could feel all that he was feeling. Cartman rolls his eyes. ‘Stan is such a dumb hippie he’ll probably never find out.” Cartman weirdly understood the second Kenny released his pheromones this morning that he might actually be a dumb fucking omega. He sighed.

Stan reaches to grab cartman into another hold like when they were waiting for the bus.

“Don’t worry Eric. Whatever is going on I’ll be here you already know that.” Cartman blinked. ‘Seriously such a dumb hippie.’ He thought. Cartman still leaned into the hold though, he couldn’t resist. “Cartman you smell so good are you wearing perfume??” Cartman laughed.

“Hahah yes Stan I’m wearing perfume.” Stan unwittingly laughs with him holding him tighter.

“Hahaha it smells nice.” Stan soothes, he feels like he just got the best sleep of his life. He’s so relaxed.

“Stan and cartman not in the classroom.” The teacher piped up. Stan lets go still in a daze, cartman was pretty calm now too. ‘I guess using Stan isn’t so bad.’ Cartman focused his attention to the lesson blushing a bit. He looked over to Stan who looked away the second their eyes met, blushing. ‘Hahaha he’s such a girl.’ Cartman smiles.

All of this is happening as Wendy sits behind them mouth completely open. She isn’t like Stan, she can completely see through what’s going on. She glares at cartman until the bell rings for lunch. She takes her seat at the girls table deep in thought.

“Girls We have a problem.” All the girls hushed, they knew what that meant. “Stan has been flirting with Eric Cartman.” All the girls’ eyes went wide.

“No way...” Heidi gasped. “But why??”

Wendy shook her head. “He’s an omega.” All the girls gasped. Bebe and Heidi were particularity shocked. ‘I knew it.’ Bebe thought.

“My Eric...” Heidi whispered. Wendy looked over to the boys table that only had Kyle and Kenny sitting as the other boys got their food.

“I have a plan.” Wendy smiled evilly. All the girls turned to look over at Stan and cartman as they took their seats.

Cartman had walked with Stan but didn’t get anything. He was feeling sick from earlier, he didn’t want to push it. Kyle obviously noticed since cartman always comes to the table with a plate piled high with goodies.

“Where is your food?” Kyle seems kinda ticked off. Cartman shrugs. Kyle had noticed that cartman had gotten smaller. He didn’t like that he would refuse food now when they offered or how he wouldn’t eat at all when he came over. “Seriously cartman you better not be starving yourself.” He actually looked concerned for Eric. Cartman rolls his eyes.

“I’m just not fucking hungry and it’s none of your business kahl.” Cartman crosses his arms on the table and rests his head on them. Kyle, agitatedly grabs his arm from across the table. It honestly shocks him to feel how small cartman wrist is.

“Cartman you-“ Kyle is interrupted by a fierce alpha pheromone that fills the entire cafeteria. Cartman goes limp in his hand.

“Mmmmh.” Cartman let out noise that made all three of the alpha boys turn their head. He tore his hand away from Kyle. Pushing himself up from the table. He was gonna pass out for real right now. Kyle cursed out loud realizing what was happening, someone was raising their pheromones to affect him. He turned to the direction it was coming from and tried his best to force it to stop. It felt like a fight, tension was forming between him and whoever it was, it was strong but he knew he could overpower it. Kyle could feel cartmans hand, it felt so frail.

“You bastard.” Kyle took a deep breath and went all out not holding back even the slightest bit. The room was stiff. Even the betas felt the control. Whatever it was it stopped. Kyle turned back to cartman only to see he had dropped to the floor, a puddle of emotions on his face. He looked up at Kyle face flushed and eyes dilated. Cartman whimpered as he got to his feet running out the gym doors.

Kyle knew.

Kyle knew he was an Omega. 

He could sense the sweet pheromones that he let out when this all started, he could see it in those daring honey eyes that looked up at him with so much crazed bewilderment. Kyle shook his head in disbelief. ‘No way...’ he didn’t know what to think...

Cartman ran as fast as he could. The sound of people talking and laughing filled the outside area. He was so overwhelmed he knew he had to make it to the office to go home or something horrible would happen. He starts to run in the direction of the office when he is met with the same fierce pheromone that hit him in the cafeteria.

“Eric, where do you think your going ~ “ Bebe and two girls stopped him from going any further.

“I know why you ran out here Eric.” Cartman stumbled backwards. Bebe was purposely letting her pheromones out fiercely smothering Eric. He whimpers falling down on the floor.

“You’re an omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to post in 2, just cause.


	3. OH FUCK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bebe knows cartmans little secret...

“After school today, don’t go on your bus your gonna come over to my house.”

“Fuck you bebe.” Cartman growls.

“If you don’t I’m gonna let everyone know your secret and I’ll make sure you suffer Eric.” She is so full of herself. Eric is livid. He has never in his whole life been made an example of especially by a dumb fuck girl.

“What do you want from me?” Cartman spat, Bebe mused at that. She hadn’t fully decided what she wanted out of cartman. At first she was planning to make the omega her mate but I mean it’s Eric cartman. That idea is off the table.

“Don’t worry I’m not gonna hurt you... badly.” She laughed. “See you after school.” She then waltzed off with her two groupies. Cartman seethed.

“Dammit!!” He knew something like this would happen. Who does that bitch think she is messing with. Cartman blinked. He knew what he had to do. Haha dumb bitch, two can play at this game. Eric snickers then shuffles to his next class, a skip in his step. This was gonna be spectacular.

“Kenny I gotta ask you a favor.” Cartman only had one chance to get back at Bebe. He needed another alpha. He didn’t want to pull Stan into this and He was planning on avoiding Kyle for the rest of his life so he only had Kenny.

“Yeah?” Cartman knew Kenny would help him.

LATER AFTER SCHOOL

Cartman was trying his hardest not to give himself away. This plan was just so fucked. He was gonna make Bebe wish she had chosen a different prey. Bebe spotted him and waved him down in her car. He got in the passenger seat and took a deep breath. ‘You’ve got this. All you have to do is sneak away and give Kenny the signal...’ 

The drive was mostly Bebe chatting about school and her friends. Cartman wanted to die the whole ride but he didn’t say anything. They arrived to her house, cartman looked out the window seeing just how big her house looked from the outside. He knew her parents were well off but he had never seen their household before.

“Get out. I have a lot of stuff planned for you. Nobody is here, Let’s go inside.” Bebe ordered. Cartman shivered. Fuck. He forgot alphas could order omegas. Shit fuck shit. Cartmans plan was looking less and less like it was gonna work. He knew Kenny wouldn’t back down though. He swallowed the lump in his throat as his body basically moved all on its own moving into to the house. ‘Plan B it is.’ Cartman sighed.

Bebe walked up to her room. “We’ll start here.” She sat down on her bed, legs crossed one on top of the others. “Well Eric, clean my room for me.” She moved so she was laying down on her back. Eric laughed. “What’s so funny.” Bebe asks.

“This is the best you’ve got? God damn Bebe I knew you were dumb but this is just weak.” Cartman was laughing hysterically now, mocking her. Bebe sat up.

“What’s wrong cartman? Did you think I would actually try to hurt you. Are you upset that I’m being so kind.” She smiled wickedly. “I mean I didn’t know you were a masochist, I can hurt you if that’s what you want.”

“I’m not a fucking masochist you sadist.” Cartman states.

“Beg.” Bebe orders.

“Beg me to hurt you.” Eric keens. He suddenly wants to beg so badly. He bites it back though. Bebe hums. “Cmon Eric you cant fight it forever. Omegas can lose their minds if they don’t obey their alphas.”

“I’m not your fucking omega.” Cartman spits out gritted teeth. Bebe raises her pheromones.

“Beg me Eric.”

“...Bebe Please hurt me.” He looks ups at her, eyes wide with fear. The feeling of being controlled is filling his body, his blood, all his thoughts.

“Good boy.” She smiles as she reaches over to her nightstand drawer grabbing a knife out. She gets closer to him watching as his eyes never leave hers, she never thought she’d get a chance to see cartman afraid like this. She places the blade on his cheek.

“Should I cut here?” She smiles. Eric shakes his head slowly. She giggles pulling the knife back. She sits back and stares at cartman from head to toe. Then she pounces on him holding him on the floor. Cartman frantically pushes against her. ‘This bitch is Gonna KILL ME’ he is freaking out.

“Don’t struggle.” She orders. Cartman goes lax. Panic making his heart beat frantically. She lifts his shirt to expose his stomach. She runs the blade along the soft skin. She wonders about how cartman got so small.

“How about here?”

Eric looks up at her eyes wide.

“Bebe please don’t I’m.. I’m scared of blood.” He pleads.

“It’s time to face your fears then.” She says with a sick smile on her face.

Cartman squeezed his eyes close shut, shaking his head no.

“Cartman~ I knew you were an insatiable masochist but making me do this. Ha! You must really be broken.”

Cartman looks at her super offended. “You- YOU ARE INSANE BEBE YOU ARE THE ONE THAT WANTS THIS!!”

“Is that why you begged me?” A hateful glint in her eyes. Cartman was speechless. Bebe was the fucking devil. “Now. don’t move. I want it to be a clean cut.”

Eric lowers his head, he’s so defeated this whole day had totally gone to shit and he couldn’t even signal Kenny to get the fuck out of here. He feels tears well up. Tears start falling from his eyes.

Bebe stops. Then she starts laughing. This devil bitch actually starts laughing.

“Hahaha hahahahaha haha. Eric your such a crybaby.” Bebe was laughing hysterically. She gets ups and moves to the nightstand putting the knife away. She goes to sit on her bed

“Come here.” She orders. Cartman can’t fight her command. “ lay down.” Cartman gives her a weird look. “Just do it.” He lays down facing her, terribly on edge.

“Face the wall.” Cartman again looks at her confused but does it anyway not wanting for her to cut his jugular or something . ‘I don’t know what this bitch is capable of.’ He thinks now looking at the wall. He stared at it until long red nails wrap around him. 

She was cuddling him.

“Bebe what. The. fuck.” Cartman was trying to get out of her hold but she was holding him tight.

“Shut up Eric.” Her hands move up and around his body. “Just shut up and release your pheromones.” Bebe releases her pheromones making Eric insanely dizzy.

Eric glares. ‘Why the fuck is this happening.’

“Eric. Now.” Eric huffs. Fuck fine. He lets go of the last bit of control he had.

“Mmmm so sweet...” she rubs into his scent glands and starts to fall sleep. Cartman has tried this before by himself and he immediately stopped right as he started.  
Realsasing his pheromone made him sensitive and needy. She turns him around allowing him to latch onto Bebe holding her closer. She giggles and deepens her hold as well, scenting him and nuzzling his scent glands. “Every day... for every month... for the rest of the year I want you here with me...” she was talking softly, deeply calmed by Eric.

“Nnnn...” she nips at cartmans neck. “Bebe I can’t keep coming here.” Cartman whines. Bebe growls.

“Why not?” Bebes’ holding him so close it’s like he’s gonna snap. She is fiercely scenting him making cartman feel at a loss for words

“I just can’t.” Cartman cant think of anything better to say. All he is thinking of is Bebe right now. It’s scary but thrilling, her pheromone feels like a loving viper, like she could eat him alive.

“Yes you can.” Bebe was getting angry

“No I can’t.” She turns him so they are facing.

“Eric if you keep saying that I’m not even gonna let you leave today.” Bebe narrows her eyes looking directly into cartmans. She got another crazy look in her eyes. She opened her mouth revealing her new alpha canines. She then bit harshly on his scent gland making cartman yelp. He clenches the bed. FUCK. she doesn’t let go until Eric passes out, all the sensation making his brain black out. 

His eyes fluttered close.

SOMEONE HELP.

————————————————————————

He woke in bebes Arms. He tried as gently as he could to pry her arms off of him. He slightly moved when when strong female hands grab him holding him still.

“Don’t you dare. Your alpha is resting.” Bebe growls, eyes still closed.

“Bebe I need to go hooome.” He whines. She hums her evil little hum.

“No I’m planning to keep you here tonight, that’s your punishment for trying to disobey me.” She scented him. “Go back to bed or ill bite you and make you.” Eric wanted to cry again. How did he get caught up with this crazy bitch???

The night went on, beautiful stars spreading into the sky, followed by the light sound of crickets... and the smell of fire burning.

Fire burning ?

Bebe’s nose scrunches. She sniffs.

Thick Smoke.

Her eyes go wide. She hops out of bed noticing the whole room is filled with smoke.

“Cartman CARTMAN!” She wakes him up. She grabs him and pulls him out the door and down the stairs. She runs them out the front door, hands locked on his. She huffs looking at her house as the front burns to the ground.

“Oh my god...” the fire fighters arrive grabbing Bebe for questioning.

“Do you know what might’ve caused the fire?” The firefighter approached her with a pen and a clipboard.

“No I just had a friend over and we noticed smoke was in the room and ran out of the house and - and- .” Bebe rambled on, she was panicking.

“What friend?” He asks. She turns noticing she had let go of cartmans hand, only he wasn’t there.

“Cartman?” She looks around.

‘Hes gone.’

Cartman desperately makes his escape looking for the familiar trail entrance next to the house he was moments ago completely trapped in.

He’s so happy to see the orange parka boy waiting for him.

“I didn’t see the signal so I assumed we were going with plan b.”

Plan b: burn bebe’s house down.

Kenny smiles as cartman meets his eyes. This used to be the hideout they had when they played rangers as kids. Kenny was standing next to two empty bottles of gasoline, matches close at hand and a wicked smile on his face.

Oh Thank god for Kenny. Cartman actually started crying.

Cartman. Crying?

Kenny’s stoic hilarity turned to concern as he grabs Eric.

He hadn’t seen Eric crying since they were kids.

“Kenny k-kenny...” cartman was feeling so much right now he couldn’t stop crying. Kenny lifts cartmans head to face him.

“What happened?” Kenny looks serious for once in his life. Cartman actually finds that funny. He laughs. Oh god, he was laugh crying. Kenny looks worried, he could sense so much coming from cartman. “Seriously what happened in there.”

“Kenny I-I’m...” cartman wanted to say it. He really did. He felt alone and afraid keeping this insanity to himself.

“I’m a fucking omega.” Cartman meant to say that kinda cute but he ended up choking it out. Jesus Christ.

Bebe was the craziest girl kenny had ever fucked around with. When Eric told him she had blackmailed him he knew he had to be on the lookout. When they went out she actually got him to some blood play but that was then and this is now. Eric was a god damn omega.

“Are you sure your an omega?”

God cartman forgot Kenny is even more dense than Stan.

“Yes I’m sure... Bebe even scented me and bit my neck...” Eric looked away, embarrassed.

“Seriously ?!” Kenny looked grossed out. “Well I feel better about burning her house down.” Cartman laughed.

This has happened before I’m the past. 

( 7 years ago ) 

Cartman had burned down a house for Kenny only cartman didn’t know the basement of the house HE had burned down had a bunker full of explosives. He ended up blowing up the entire neighborhood. Kenny and Eric ran away back to South Park, fire lit aflame their pathway home.

When they got back to South Park they had a moment of shared panic. Cartman knew exactly what to do though, he thought of a sick plan to blame it all on another kid in their class. They got away with everything. No one ever found out why Kenny even needed the Yanderson’s family to be muffled out in their sleep. The town was a causality they didn’t suspect but it was something that connected them in a really fucked up way. Cartman sighed. So much memories... He’s been through so much.

( Back to the present ) 

“I’m going home.” Cartman pushes past Kenny and starts walking in the direction of his house. Kenny follows him. They walk silently until they reach cartmans house.

“Cartman I think there’s something I can do to help.” Eric eyes him. “Look this is probably gonna keep happening unless... unless you have a mate.” Cartman blinked. “I’ve seen this cycle too many times to know what’s gonna happen next.” Kenny steps closer. Cartman steps back hitting the door. “It’s even better if it’s someone you trust.” Kenny knew this had to be hard for Eric to hear, kenny had at least prepared to be an omega so he knew exactly what had to happen.

“What?” Cartman was still taking it in. Kenny sighs and decides its best to help him understand. He reached behind cartman to pull him in for a passionate kiss.

When Eric didn’t kiss back Kenny decided to raise the sensitivity by releasing his pheromes just a bit. Eric melts. The kiss quickly became something more intense. Kenny took this opportunity to slip his tongue in reaching the most sensitive spots in his mouth. Eric was becoming weak to this kind of affection. Kenny, wanting to test the limit raises his pheromones even more. Cartman was so sensitive now he almost slumped down the door onto his ass. Instead he decided to push Kenny back rough enough for him to gain back some of his sanity.

“Y-you can’t do that!” Eric looked betrayed. “Kenny your my friend your not supposed to kiss me or try to brainwash me with your fucking pheromones!”

“I wasn’t trying to brainwash you. I’m serious Eric. We could make it work.” Seeing Cartman so flushed and angry made Kenny feel something in his chest. He was actually starting to form feelings for cartman.

“‘Make it work? Make it work!? Kenny we aren’t a thing. You don’t even like me like that and sorry to burst your poor dirty bubble but neither do I!!”

“You don’t know who I like. You seriously have no idea.” Kenny stared into his eyes searching for something he could read. He wanted this, he wasn’t wrong for wanting cartman, right?

Cartman turned away, “go home Kenneth, I’m not anyone’s Omega. I’ll deal with whatever happens by myself.”

“Eric...” Kenny wanted to reach out to him and kiss him again, feel his warm body in his arms for even just another minute. “Just think about it, I would never treat you like just an omega cartman. I would love every part of you if you let me.” He looked serious.

Eric looked back at him in silence. Honey meets deep blue eyes as the stars illuminated the space between them.

“I’ll think about it.” He goes to turn but not before Kenny grabs him for one last peck on the lips.

“See you tommrow.” Kenny was blushing as he turned to walk away. Eric turned blushing a bit too. He then turns to the door opening it, feeling the warm air chase the cold off him. He shivered as he closes the door letting out an exhausted sigh.

“Seriously what the fuck.” Cartmans today had been a serious dumbster fire. He saw a plate of chicken and rice with plastic wrap on it. He didn’t care though he just made his way up to his room. He wasn’t hungry he just wanted to sleep. Actually he wanted to go to bed and die to be honest. His whole life he had been Eric cartman a predator, now after today he felt like everyone saw him as one thing and one thing only, Prey. He tried not to think about how easily it was for Kenny to get him to go along with his nonsense. Or even how when Bebe released her pheromones he was overcome with the need to be touched and wanted. He didn’t trust his own body right now... he definitely didn’t trust these hornball alphas...

Maybe he should think about letting Kenny be his mate. Even just for a little bit, then at least he could take his mind off of the other alphas trying to get in his pants...

Wait actually hell no. He couldn’t let anyone make him their bitch. He reminded himself that even Bebe got a harsh reminder why you don’t fuck with him. Eric was dangerous, more dangerous than whatever any of these alphas could do. At least he hoped that was the case. He grabbed his pillow and held it close, snuzzling the fabric. He was gonna show them just what type of omega he was. The punch you in the face and leave you in the dust type. He grinned as the feeling of sleep crept up on him lulling him to sleep.

That night he dreamt of a cold forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all Bebe/cartman ? What’d ya think ;)


	4. Anyone but them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Principal Veronica seems confident she can help Eric and the boys but instead of letting them handle it she turns to someone else.

Eric walked endlessly, tirelessly, he shivered until his body just couldn’t no more. He found a bench and decided he had walked enough. He layed down feeling the wooden bristles poke his skin. He pulls his arms into his shirt and bundled up trying to get warm. He struggled like this until he falls asleep.

The crisp snow and whistling wind roared in the background.

“Cartman?” Hands grab him up. A warm jacket is wrapped around him.

“Nnn...” he makes soft little noises as his body warms back up.

“Cartman how did you get out here?” Eric looks dazed, he reaches out for the figure and pulls him in.

“Mmm cold..” he holds them tight.

“Cartman...” he wraps his arms around him. Cartman feels it like bliss. He was so terribly alone and cold. He leans into him nuzzling his nose into the others chest. He cuddles him until he falls asleep, warm against the other body.

Kyle doesn’t know how he got here. He remembered going to sleep and when he woke up he was here. He uses his hand to move Eric’s hair out of his face. He moved slightly only to have cartman move deeper into the hold. 

Kyle wondered what was going through his mind.

He remembered when cartman was younger and how he convinced everyone that they were a secret gay couple. He sighed twirling cartmans hair between his fingers. He remembered how Eric came to him in the middle of the night crawling into his bed, he told him that he was ready to be all his. Kyle knew it was bullshit but in that moment he wanted to see more. He pushed it, crawling on top of cartman, throwing his shirt off. Cartman had a playful expression especially considering the person who was doing this was the person who it was. They weren’t anything. This was nothing. They fooled around all night. They didn’t go all the way but Kyle would never forget everything that happened. Of course when the sun rose the next day he almost felt like things might change between him and cartman.

They didn’t.

Cartman had left a note on his door. It said “ENJOY THE TAPE, PS I MADE COPIES ;)”

He taped the entire night. Kyle watched it anger boiling in his blood. He watched it a couple times actually. Eric held it over him for a while but sooner or later Kyle got something even worse on him. That night he had been mesmerized by how crazy Eric really is. He had it on tape all now, weirdly Eric had done him a favor. Course he didn’t have to know that.

When Kyle found out Eric was an omega that video became a cursed tape.

He watched it again as again completely lost in the noises and visuals it held. He didn’t want to admit it but he had been completely captivated by him... Eric made another Noise taking Kyle out of his thoughts, Kyle looked back down to him.

‘Somehow he must’ve planned this’

He frowns watching him breath so peacefully and happy. His face softens as his hand goes to touch him.

Why can’t you be like this all the time...” Kyle says quietly. He stayed there with him till even he fell asleep.

He woke in his room looking up at the ceiling.

“It was a dream...” he felt calm and content. He didn’t want to think about how dreaming of cartman made him feel this way.

Getting ready for school he was reminded how it was only a couple days before he could drive again. He wouldn’t be seeing cartman at the bus stop for a while. He thought for a moment. ‘’Maybe I should have Him ride with me...’ he walked down the stairs pouring himself some cereal, watching the clock next to the dining room table. He still had a bit of time to kill so he finished his bowl and went to the bus stop early.

The smell of hot cocoa and disaster hit his senses as he waited for the other boys to arrive. He looked up the hill to see Eric and Kenny walking side by side. It wasn’t like them to walk to the bus together but Kyle didn’t really notice. I mean he did but he doesn’t care... yeah... he doesn’t care at all.

Kenny was laughing about something, Eric looked sleepy like he did every morning. They joined him at the bus stop Kenny greeting him and Eric almost falling over.

Kenny grabbed him, jostling him slightly to get him more awake.

“Oh hey Kenneh.” Cartman looked up at him dreamily. Kenny smirked down at him.

“Hey.” Kenny hovered in close. He stared into his eyes, he wanted to kiss him so badly right now. Oh fuck it. He kissed him right then and there. He couldn’t help it, Eric was so cute when he was sleepy.

Eric was quickly brought back the real world swatting Kenny away. “Kenny we’re at the bus stop!!!” Kenny looked dejected making cartman feel like maybe he should’ve just let him kiss him longer. Eric released his pheromes trying his best to release the tension in the air. Kenny snapped out of it immediately, he actually almost jumped him, Eric needs to be more careful doing that in public.

Kyle was speechless.

‘What the fuck.’

Kyle was also affected by the pheromones in the air. He blamed this horrible urge of jealously on just that. He got in between them pushing Kenny back.

“what’s your problem Kyle??” Kenny caught himself before falling on his ass.

“Back up kenny.” Kyle had one hand in front of him and the other was holding cartman.

Kenny’s face got dark. “Seriously whats up?”

“What, cartman becomes an omega and you just pounce right on him?? You just can’t keep it in your pants right, well fuck off kenny cause cartman is off limits!!” Kyle is seeing red and he’s holding cartman rough enough to hurt. It didn’t matter though cause cartman had already checked out, the two alpha aroma’s overwhelming him completely. He was being held by Kyle tight, nauseously lost in his head.

“Why would he be off limits huh.” Kyle doesn’t know how to respond he just raises his pheromones and glares at Kenny. “Kyle you’ve seriously lost it.” Kenny spoke up.

“Kenny you don’t even want to be with him, you’re just into him because you happened to become an alpha and HE BECAME AN OMEGA.” Kenny didn’t want to hear it. He had heard it enough from Cartman.

“It doesn’t matter Kyle he still chose ME.” Kenny steps forward making Kyle grip harder. “Last night I saved him from Bebe and I told him I’d claim him so he wouldn’t have to deal with alphas like YOU.” The air was thick as steel. “thats not all, after I told him this I knew he would need to be convinced further so I kissed him just like I did now.” Kyle was hurt and mad he clenched harder until-

Cartman yelped out, unintentionally letting out an omega cry.

The aroma in the air cleared immediately.

Both alphas stopped to tend to him out of pure instinct. Cartman fell to the floor, finally being able to breath again. He was slumped down on the sidewalk Kyle holding his face so he could see his expression and Kenny from behind rubbing his back and thighs reassuringly.

Stan and butters made their way to the bus stop. They thought they had saw the scene making it down the hill but what was in front of them was something else 

“Uh... what’s going on...? Stan questioned.

Cartman looks over to Stan completely straight faced.

“Stan. I’m being serious. Save me.” He mouthed that last part. Kyle grabs Eric’s face again turning him to face him.

“Don’t look at him...” Kyles eyes were golden and fierce, cartman can’t help but think it’s kinda hot.

“See what I mean.” cartman tried to move his head towards Stan only to be yanked back in the direction of Kyle.

Stan was speechless. “Kyle dude what are you doing??? He goes to step forward causing both Kyle and Kenny to snarl.

“You guys are joking.” Stan gets closer making them both release their alpha pheromones gripping Eric hard. “Seriously?”

“Dammit Stan get them off of me it fucking hurts!!” Cartman struggles between the two boys pushing Kenny away from his legs and grabbing kyles hands off of him. Stan rolls up his sleeves, realizing that he’s gonna have to fight them to get him away from these idiots.

Kyle was distracted by the struggling omega in his arms. Too distracted to notice that Stan was running right at him, Stan tackled him to the floor. Kyle hit his back and neck on the cement.

“Urghh!” Kyle gritted his teeth as he was scathed against the street side. He could barely find an opening but still managed to land some punches.

Kenny held Eric close scenting him softly enough to calm him. “Don’t worry babe, I got you.”

‘Fucking Kenny...’ cartman rolls his eyes, he was so washed out he didn’t even care to retort. He was starving too but that was literally nothing new.

“Ugh agh fuck you Stan!!” Kyle has Stan under him now snarling in his face. The bus rolls up.

“No fuck you KYLE!! WHY are you acting like this!!” Stan grabs Kyle under his hips lifting him up and body slamming him down.

Kyle hit the floor hard completely stunned.

The bus driver hops out, yelling at the both of them. Stan gets up triumphantly as the bus driver gets in between them.

“HEYY!!! What’s going on!?!?” She yells spit flying in the air.

“Oh shit... now they’ve done it.” kenny remarks.

AT SCHOOL

THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE

“Boys, how did this happen? You and Stan are best friends, what could’ve possibly caused you two to fight like this?” Principal Veronica named after her mother principal Veronica spoke gently.

“This is all kyles fault.” Stan says flatly. Kyle looks away, a bruise forming on his left arm and cheek. “I don’t know what came over him but he just wouldn’t leave cartman alone, both him and Kenny, it was like they were possessed.”

“Oh dear... this friend cartman is Eric cartman an omega I’m correct?”

“Yeah. That’s him.” Kyle spoke. Stan wondered if he was still mad. He couldn’t sense anything from him even though they were sitting right next to each other. It gave him a cold chill.

“I’m gonna have all four of you go see the counselor, we didn’t think we would have to deal with something like this so soon but we are prepared to help, follow me.”

COUNSELOR’S OFFICE

Kenny, Eric, Stan and Kyle sit in the four seats of the office.

“Mmkay boys I got a bit of a run down from the principal and the bus driver. Can you tell me in your own words what’s been going on?

“Finding out our secondary genders ruined everything.” Stan spoke up first.

“Yeah I didn’t think finding out our secondary genders would make us hate each other...” Kyle grimaced looking over to Stan.

Stan looked at him square in the eyes understandingly he wanted to tell him that this didn’t even matter.

“I’m just gonna say this for the record but I’ve never liked Kyle.” Cartman interrupts the silence between the boys . Kyle and Stan both glare at him.

“it always has to be about you, doesn’t it?” Kyle spoke flat knowing just what to say to tick cartman off. He knew not to give him any true reaction.

“I’m not the only one obsessed with me.” Eric grins. “You wouldn’t even let me look away from you.” Kyle tensed. He hadn’t known that he could be that possessive.

“Yeah well that wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t cry out for me.” Kyle shot back. Both Stan and Kenny give each other a ‘look’.

“Fuck you jew!!!” Cartman yelled. “You know that wasn’t my fault you were gripping me hard enough to make my arm fall off!!”

“YEAH WELL YOU KISSED KENNY RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO!?!” Kyle was really being tested today.

“BOYS!” The tension in the room had raised enough to shatter glass Principal Veronica has to step in. “I think I’ve heard enough.”

“From what I’ve gathered I’m almost certain what the problem is and even better yet I have a solution.” All the boys turned their attention over to her.

“Seen what they don’t really teach you in health is that alphas and omegas have a separate set of needs. Omegas are very gentle creatures.” Kyle Coughs. “They need to be calmed and scented by their parents or by their pack mates. An untended omega can lead to these kind of skirmishes...”

She eyes Stan and Kyle.

“That being said in order to avoid this I will have you boys form a pack. You will take turns scenting Eric as a pack until he is calm enough to live normally.”

Cartman is in disbelief “THE HELL THEY ARE!!”

Kyle snorts. kenny whistles. Stan stay silent

“Eric we’ve had problems with you in the past and you also have to consider your poor attendance this year. This could’ve all been avoided had you been given this opportunity ealier.”

“FUCK ALL OF YOU SERIOUSLY.” Cartman gets out of his seat making his way for the door. “THIS IS AGAINST MAH FUCKING RIGHTS!!” He leaves right out of the door.

“I thought this might happen...” the counseler sighs. 

PC principal opens the door dragging a struggling, cussing cartman.

“RAPE RAPE!!!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IM CAPABLE OF!!! MAH RIGHTS MAH RIGHTTS!!” Cartman was feral in PC principals arms.

“Kyle I want you to use your pheromones to get Eric to calm down.”

Eric couldn’t believe this was happening.

Kyle stared at the counseler. “Seriously?” 

“Yes, go on.” The counselor gestures for Kyle to get up out of his seat.

Kyle gets up, making cartman tense . Pc principal let’s him go walking to the door and locking it.

Kyle walks up to cartman, everyone in the room is extremely silent, watching the drama go down like a sitcom.

“Don’t you fucking dare...” cartmans tone turns dark.

“Shut up I have to scent you cartman.”

“Get away from me kike!” Cartman had stumbled backwards crawling into a corner “I’d rather eat shit than have you scent me”

He isn’t stopping. Kyle moves even closer.

“Seriously back up.” Cartman dares him with his eyes.

“Cartman I’m doing this for your own good. You know it doesn’t hurt, it’ll only feel good. Just- stop fussing and let me do this.” Kyle moves forward.

Cartman looked around ‘ a gun , a rock ANYTHING’ he presses up against the wall as Kyle leans down.

“Kyle I’m gonna scream.” Cartman wasn’t playing around.

“God your so difficult.” Kyle doesn’t let this go on any longer, he closes all the way in and intensely releases his inner alpha.

Cartman flushes. He glares snarling up at Kyle. He had a feeling like he wanted to relax but the more it crept over him the more he fought it. 

“Don’t test me asshole.” Cartman shift so he’s standing up, facing Kyle head on. “Don’t forget this shit works both ways.” 

Cartman doesn’t hesitate a second before showing Kyle why omegas are the true fantasy creatures. The room fills with a burning desire. Kyle steps back strangled by this new found lust. The principal immediately rose to her feet. 

“Yeah Kyle? Want me to make you go insane ??” Cartman peers closer, deeply intrigued

Kyle lost his stature sure but he couldn’t forget that cartman while cartman may be good he still hadnt bested him. 

“Yeah make me fucking crazy.” Kyle slams cartman to the wall. “Where did you learn to do that omega?” His alpha was talking through him 

It felt strange passing through his mouth. 

Cartman couldn’t fight that natural instinct of fear. 

“Kyle you... “ 

fuck why couldn’t he talk he was insanely nervous. 

“You seemed just fine doing the exact same thing to me just a moment ago.” Eric crumbles under the pressure, tears forming in his eyes.

Kyle stared. 

“I was just trying to show you how it feels!” Cartman backs away clearly afraid of Kyle. 

Kyle peered into his eyes. It physically makes him flinch seeing how hurt cartman looked. 

“Fine, I get it.” He moves standing back from Eric. 

Everyone in the room was watching with amusement 

Eric looked towards Kyle, he couldn’t believe Kyle just backed down.

Kyle caught his glance looking his way. 

“Just leave, we’ll try to help you however we can but I’m not gonna force you.” Kyle looked over specifically at Kenny.”

“And neither are any of you.” 

“You literally only looked at me.” Kenny grumped out. 

Cartman shrugged making his way over to the door. 

“Thank you...” he said quietly and left. 

Kyle scratched his head making his way over the the the seat. 

“You do realize that Eric would be a lot more stable in a healthy pack... “ Veronica spoke softly. She averted her eyes at looked past them. “Then again maybe it was wrong of me to choose you boys, this situation might require me to find another pack.”

“What ??” Kyle spoke first. 

“There has to be another way we can help.”  
Kenny cocks his head pleadingly.

“Maybe it’s for the best.” Stan dead panned. Both boys turning to him and scowling.

“Hmm... I wonder.” Veronica looked over to Mackey then back at the boys. “Look I think it would be wise of me to get him into a stable pack where he can be properly scented and cared for.” She grabs and flips through a binder on her desk. “Actually there has already been a request to form a pack with him. This group includes our very own student body President Wendy Testaburger and a few people she choose to be in her pack” 

Stan blinks. “Wendy ? “ 

Kyle grabs at his jacket, nervous, “who else did she choose?” 

Principal Veronica turns a few pages in the binder, “she choose head cheerleader Bebe Stevens and the head cook on our culinary team Heidi Turner.” Principal Veronica smiles. 

Kenny pales.

“I think this will be a perfect group for our troublesome little Eric, I’m assigning them to be his pack starting right now.”


	5. Heidi Turner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the beginning

“You called ? “ Heidi groggily held her phone up to her ear. 

“Heidi it’s me Wendy.”

Heidi pivots herself to her side leaning on her arm. “What is it?” She yawned in between her sentence. 

“I just thought you’d want to know that Principal Veronica accepted our pack request.”

Heidi nearly dropped the phone. 

Her lips twitched. 

Oh ? 

“Thanks for telling me.” 

She hung up and rolled over squeezing a big plush pillow, imagining it as the chubby little omega. 

She remembers their toxic relationship back in grade school and how even at his worst she still couldn’t get enough of him. 

She sunk Her teeth sink into the pillow, eyes hazy with love. Mmm... 

After a moment she slowly leans up and moves her legs off the bed, standing up flat on the floor. Jitters filling her veins. She giggled feeling a fierce hunger start to claw its way out. 

‘Eric Cartman.’ The name made her feel possessive and heady. 

“I’ve missed you so much...” 

CARTMANS HOUSE

“She what !!?” Cartman practically fainted as Kenny and Kyle came rambling in telling him about Principal Veronica’s decision. 

Stan was standing at the door, texting Wendy about the request.

Cartman shuddered at the mention of Bebe , she probably caught on to the fact that cartman been involved with her house burning down.

“What else did she say ?” 

“Before we left she mentioned that they would be transporting you to and from school.” Kyle worriedly took cartmans hand. 

Cartman looks Kyle in the eye and yanks his hand away. 

Kenny bunches behind cartman and quickly situates himself around his thighs and under his lap. “Yeah and they want to take turns being your pack mate.” 

“GAHH!! Kenny!!.” Cartman wrestled out of his arms. “this is so LAME.” he makes his way over to Stan. 

“Why did your bitch girlfriend request to form a pack with me huh “ 

“Ugh I dunno.” Stan looks concerned and annoyed he looks up at cartman only to have a ping on his phone being his attention back. 

“It’s Wendy.” Stan opens her message. “She told me that Heidi is gonna be watching over you for today and the next two days then she’ll watch you for one day and Bebe will watch you for the last three days of the week.” 

“Tell her no way!! I won’t leave this room, they can’t make me. I’ll sue them and burn the high school to the ground.”   
He growled his way over to the his bed shuffling in. 

“This is bigger than just the highschool.” Kyle grabs at the blankets reaching cartman’s chub. 

Cartman quickly turns to face him 

“Aye.” Cartman doesn’t realize why this moment feels so strange. He feels like Kyle is usually looking down on him but somethings changed. 

“It’s not like I can kill the government.” Cartman smiles to himself. Kyle smiles. 

“yeah you can’t do that.” 

“The highschool I can deal with, I’ll raise hell.” Eric looks at the wall. 

“Don’t underestimate Wendy, she’s probably already thought anything you could do.” Stan pipes in. 

Cartman shifts on to his back.

‘How is he gonna get out of this’ 

“I’m gonna take a nap, I’ll text you when I think of something.” He turns facing the wall, pulling the blanket over his chin. 

The boys leave and cartman is stuck in his thoughts, wondering about his situation. 

He doesn’t fall asleep at first but slowly his nerves calm helping his eyes flutter off to sleep. 

HOURS LATER 

“Eric...” 

“Eric wake up.” 

He felt a tug at his blanket making him fuss. 

A familiar giggle fills the room.

“It’s me, I came here to check one you.”

Eric slowly opened his eyes and got up 

he rubbed his eyes and looked up at the person in his room. 

Uh what.

“Heidi what are you doing in my room.” He shifts back away from her. 

“I’m your alpha for the day.” She hops on to the bed making cartman wall the blanket between them. 

“Uh... Heidi that’s really sweet of you but I really don’t need an alpha.” Heidi stares at him. 

“Look I’m gonna be straight up with you, I came here to make you my omega.” She grabs the blanket. 

She looked hungry. 

Eric shuffled off the bed immediately, grabbing his blanket from her. 

“What the hell.” Eric glared at her. 

“I know that you don’t like to beat around the bush so I just wanted to let you know.” Heidi hopped off the bed standing close to him. 

Eric sighed. “Heidi I know it’s hard to resist my body right now.” He laughs.

“Cartman im not playing around.” Heidi looks to the side. “I wouldn’t joke about this.” 

Cartman shakes his head. “No just no. We’ve already done this and it didn’t end up well.” He shudders thinking about their relationship. 

“I was different back then...” Heidi steps forward. “Cartman I love you.” 

Cartman blinks. 

“Don’t say that.” Cartman shifts. 

“I really do, I would do anything for you.” Heidi grabs at his shoulders. “I don’t want to tell you what I’m thinking...” 

Cartman tried to shoulder her hands.

“I’m an alpha now, I don’t have to let you choose.” Heidi leans forward kissing his neck. 

Cartman shudders. 

“Heidi...” he pushes her away. She growls

Cartman turns pink. Fuck that turned him on. Damn it. 

A tiny bit of slick slips from his shorts. 

He clutches his blanket and drops it. “ I’m gonna go use the bathroom.” 

“I’ll come with you.” Heidi grabs his hand. 

Cartman shakes it off. “What?! No!” 

“What you’ve already seen my pussy, lemme see yours.” Cartmans mouth drops. 

“My... Heidi your gross!” He stomps away to the bathroom. “Don’t follow me!!” 

He reaches the door, running in, closing and locking it. 

He grumbles, pulling down his shorts and grabbing some toilet paper. He wipes himself clean and washes his hands. 

He opens the door to Heidi standing there. 

“Cartman, let’s go back to your room.” She reaches her hand out. 

He stands there thinking looking at her hand. 

“Fine, but promise me you’ll leave soon.” 

Hmph she reaches forward and grabs his hand pulling him to the room. 

“Before I leave I have to scent you to sleep.”

They reach the bed and Heidi guided him so he’s sitting on it. She climbs and situated herself so she’s laying on the bed and pulls him down so they’re facing each other. 

“Your wrist is so small.” Hedi grabs it again rubbing the area that felt the thinnest. “I know you have a problem.” 

Cartman sighs. 

“I’m getting better.” He feels his arm going limp. 

He was comfortable with her. 

“I’m still not gonna give up.” She gently presses her hands on his palm. 

“Hedi we were the shit but it didn’t last.” 

She laughs. 

“I’m serious we had an amazing relationship, I never knew a girl could be so smart and funny, but...” cartman pulls his hand away. 

“I kinda started hating you.” 

“Me too.” Heidi laughs making cartman smile and laugh 

“I’m not joking Heidi when we broke up I wanted to...” cartman stops. “It ruined me for weeks.” 

Heidi sighs. “We should’ve have ever broken up...”

“Are you insane Heidi, you almost shot me.” 

“Almost.” He smiles. 

Heidi relaxes leaning into the pillow. She releases her pheromone. 

Its the smell of mint and the park. 

Cartman calms. He doesn’t fight the feeling to do the same. 

He’s feeling so peaceful, slowly his head falls.

he closes his eyes 

Heidi’s alpha saw him as her omega. She couldn’t help the feeling like since finding out that Eric was an omega, her paranoia had tripled. Imagining him with anyone seemed wrong. 

She breathes heavy until she calms. 

She shifts so she’s closer to him and closes her eyes. 

They fall sleep together. 

The house stays empty until a bit past 10 pm

Heidi wakes up past midnight and sneaks out back to her house, leaving a note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my posting is gonna be a bit crazy, school had gotten insane. I totally wanted Heidi have a moment cause of course Heidi and cartman were the shit. Lemme know if you notice any mistakes in the comments <3

**Author's Note:**

> Whatt I can post more than one note.


End file.
